


Magic Tricks

by entanglednow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam does magic and Dean is confused</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Tricks

  
"I'm just saying, it's not like we destroyed the house on purpose y'know?" Dean turns to look at Sam, who's slumped against the passenger window.

Sam nods in a way that suggests he can think of more interesting things to be doing than listening to Dean.

"You get hell lizards in the walls you have to burn them out, you can't just leave them in there to start laying freakin' eggs. But do we get a thank you for saving the family, hell no. Destroy one house and you never hear the end of it. I should -"

The passenger seat squeaks sharply and Dean stops mid-rant to look at Sam. Who manages, for some bizarre reason, to look more of an untidy mess than he did a second ago.

He blinks at Dean in surprise, almost like he didn't expect him to be there.

"What?" Dean demands suspiciously

Sam works his jaw for a minute and Dean could swear he catches a flash of yellow candy.

"Nothing," he says, around what is now quite obviously delicious sugar products.

What the hell?

"Dude, where the hell did you get M&Ms?" Dean asks him.

There's the faint sound of almost embarrassed crunching.

"Found it...somewhere," Sam says guiltily, which makes absolutely no sense at all. But then Sam's been acting weird lately. Weirder than usual. Ok, maybe not bad-weird, just weird.

Dean frowns suspicion across the car.

Sam makes interested eyebrows at him. "What were you saying?"

  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tricky Business » a podfic anthology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/753744) by [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose)




End file.
